Huskisson
Huskisson is a minor character from Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: The Conqueror of Shamballa. He is a gifted scientist and engineer, and while he lives in a world where alchemy is considered the ultimate science, he regards it with disdain and scorn, claiming that physicists such as himself would be advancing the world were it not for alchemy. Japanese Voice: Unsho Ishizuka English Voice: John Gremillion History During the film's prologue, Huskisson has invited Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, to his castle south-west of Amestris. Here, Huskisson has established a mining operation where he has been extracting uranium, an element only recently discovered in this world. Huskisson has created a bomb with the uranium he has been mining and had hoped to present it to the Amestrian State Military as both a new power source and a new weapon that could render State Alchemists obsolete. Of course, Huskisson planned on using the weapon himself in the event that the State Military refused to back his project. Edward and Alphonse Elric informed Huskisson that they were never going to help him and only came in order to find something that would help them in their own quest to restore their bodies to normal. Huskisson becomes enraged by this and attacks the Elric brothers using a series of drills that are attached to his arms. Ed smashes Huskisson's arm-drills using his automail arm. The deranged scientist then resorts to using a large mining apparatus to try and kill Ed and Al, but Ed uses alchemy to transmute the machine and render it useless. With no other options, Huskisson reveals that he has learned alchemy despite his hatred for the practice. He attempts to transmute a heap of dead bodies - miners who died while extracting the uranium for his bomb - and fuse them with machinery. Ed tries to warn Huskisson of the dangers of human transmutation, but the madman ignores the Fullmetal Alchemist and activates a transmutation circle drawn on a scrap of cloth. When he performs his transmutation, Huskisson disappears and finds himself before the Gate of Truth, the mysterious space between worlds. The Gate opens and the monstrous Gate Children within pull Huskisson inside. When Huskisson disappeared, he was still holding his uranium bomb which vanished with him. While Huskisson himself did not survive the transition through the gate, his device would end up on our world where it would be acquired by the Thule Society, thus paving the way for the events of the rest of the film. Trivia * Huskisson shares his name with William Huskisson, a 19th century British statesman who became one of the first people to die in a rail accident when an early locomotive ran over his leg in 1830. Both the real man and the fictional character were killed during events meant to exhibit important new technologies. The connection is further solidified by the physicist's reverent description of the steam engine, which was used to power most locomotives throughout the 19th and 20th centuries. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters Based On Real People Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: The Conqueror of Shamballa Category:First Blood Category:Suicide Category:Mysterious Deaths Category:Death by Magic Category:Disappearance Category:Killed by Monsters